1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of label printing and applying apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,279 granted Jan. 1, 1974 to Carboni, Jr. et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,745 granted July 13, 1976 to Hamisch, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,590 granted June 19, 1979 to Hamisch, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,131 granted June 10, 1980 to Hamisch, Jr.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,132 granted June 10, 1980 to Hamisch, Jr.